kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 1/World 6/6-3
*You CANNOT bring BB(V), CA(V), CLT, CV(L), SS, DE or Auxiliary Ships. *Katori/Kashima can be brought to this map. *At least 1 AV, 1 CL/CT and 1 DD must be in the fleet to be able to sortie to the map. **It is not possible however to bring more than 3 CL+CT or more than 2 AV. *There is a LoS check from H->J. The LoS requirement is 38 for guaranteed routing is F33(Cn=3) according to tests (data yet to be published http://ja.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%B9%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%89:887) *Node G and H are a new type of "Aviation Detection" node **Resources obtained in these nodes can only be received if you have obtained Rank B or higher at the Boss Node. **Otherwise, the resources obtained are nullified. The mechanism was first introduced into this map and then subsequently used in future events. **It's possible to fail gathering resources at the node itself if fleet LoS is too low. Bringing RADAR, seaplane scouts/bombers/large flying boats can increase success chance. *Node B and C are Submarine nodes with no warning. So watch out. **You may also opt to farm either nodes to complete Quests Bd8 and Bw5. *Going to Node B route is not recommended as you will increase the amount of battles before reaching the Boss. *Battleship Ta-Class Flagship is the Flagship of node J before the 4th Final Kill *'Destroyer Princess' becomes the Flagship at the 4th Final Kill. Compositions *'A-C-E-G-H-J ': 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD or 1 AV + 1 CT + 1 CL + 3 DD (3 Battles Total) **Guarantees node G, letting you avoid node F which has Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class Elite. This route also lets you go through only 2 battles before the Boss Node (J). **Great fleet to use for consistent routing to Boss. However, your DDs may be heavily damaged during Day Battle. *'A-C-E-F/G-H-J ': 1 AV + 2 CL + 3 DD (3~4 Battles Total) **Sacrifices 100% routing to node G by introducing a chance to be sent to node F. **Higher combat capability compared to the previous fleet composition due to the 2 CLs with double attack potential via Artillery Spotting. **This is the recommended composition for completing Bq4. **With 1 AV + 2 CL + CT + 2 DD, there's a chance that you could go either way. Source: Nicovideo *'A-C-E-F-H-J ': 1 AV + 3 CL + 2 DD OR 2 AV + 3 CL + 1 DD (4 Battles Total) **This option completely gives up the routing to node G and will go down to node F all the time which permanently increases battles to 4 total. **Prioritizes Firepower by using more AV or CL. *Recommended ships: **'CL': Ooyodo Kai with 3 main guns + seaplane scout for maximum day firepower. Jintsuu Kai Ni with 2 main guns + seaplane has lower day firepower than Ooyodo but performs double attacks at night. Abukuma Kai Ni for 2 CL fleets with midget submarine, 2 torpedoes. **'AV': Mizuho Kai with midget submarine + 2 seaplane bombers. Commandant Teste with 4 seaplane bombers or 2 seaplane bombers + 2 main guns **'DD': Naganami Kai Ni, Kagerou-class Kai Nis with 2 main guns + RADAR + anti-torpedo bulge. High firepower and higher than average survivability compared to other DDs. Other high combat capability DDs for damage output. **'OASW DD': Arare Kai Ni, Urakaze D Kai, Asashio Kai Ni D (assuming high enough base ASW stat for single SONAR OASW). Enemy patterns }} |90 |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |B |Normal/BaseXP | |100 |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |B |Normal/BaseXP | |100 |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |B |Normal/BaseXP | |110 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model }} |90 |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |C |Normal/BaseXP | |100 |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |C |Normal/BaseXP | |110 |Submarine So-Class/Elite |Submarine Yo-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class }} |100 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal/BaseXP | |110 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal/BaseXP | |120 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal/BaseXP | |130 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal/BaseXP | |140 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal/BaseXP | |150 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model }} |200 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |E |Normal/BaseXP | |210 |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |E |Normal/BaseXP | |220 |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model }} |200 |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |210 |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |220 |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |230 |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |240 |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |250 |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model }} |- |G |Resource |Ammo |100-150 with |- |G |Resource |Bauxite |100-150 with |- |G |Resource |Bauxite |30-40-80-100 with |- |G |Resource |Devmat |2-4 with |- |G |Resource |Devmat |2-3-4 with }} |- |H |Resource |Ammo |80-150 with |- |H |Resource |Bauxite |100-150 with |- |H |Resource |Bauxite |30-40 with |- |H |Resource |Devmat |2-4 with |- |H |Resource |Devmat |1-2-3 with }} |400 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Princess |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |J |Boss/BaseXP | |400 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Princess |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |J |Boss/BaseXP | |400 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Princess |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |- |J |Boss/BaseXP | |400 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Princess |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |- |J |Boss/BaseXP | |400 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Princess |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |- |J |Boss/Final/BaseXP | |400 |Destroyer Princess |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model }} Drop list